A Mario Christmas
by Prince-Riley
Summary: Mario and Luigi spread the love of Christmas by delivering presents to everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom.


**A Mario Christmas**

It was Christmas eve, and a snowstorm was currently unleashing its full might on the Mushroom Kingdom, with the greyish clouds and the white snow covering the fields and the entire lands like wrapping a blanket over someone who had fallen asleep on the couch. It was a truly marvellous sight to witness.

Mario was currently watching the snow fall down from the window of his house, while casually drinking some hot chocolate and wearing his dressing gown. He had been looking forward to Christmas since the month started, as he had been down in the town square helping out with the Christmas decorations and singing some Christmas carols with the other townspeople. It was now time for him to do something else to spread the Christmas spirit, which was an idea he was looking forward to.

Mario and Luigi were both going to dress up as Santa Claus and fly around the Mushroom Kingdom delivering presents to all of the residents, since they both thought it would be a nice gift to them since they had all rewarded the brothers multiple times for defending their kingdom against Bowser and other various threats.

Mario kept looking out of the window, seemingly stuck in an everlasting trance until the smell of his hot chocolate snapped him out of it, he then took another sip of the goodness and breathed out.

"It's a winter wonderland out there for sure" said Mario to himself

Luigi then came into the room carrying a sack full of presents and holding a cup of coffee in his hand, he then put the sack down on the floor and sat down on the couch, while drinking his coffee and looking at the snowstorm in amazement

"Hello Mario, everything good here?" said Luigi

"I'm a fantastic Luigi, looking forward to getting this done" replied Mario

"Indeed Mario, although I am having second thoughts about this"

"What makes you think that, Luigi?

"I'm just not sure how it will go, we have never done this before and while it's a good thing for Christmas, this is a first time experience for both of us"

"Luigi, it will be'a fine since Christmas is all about spreading the peace and joy, and I think the both of us going out dressed as Father Christmas and delivering the presents to everyone will be a great thing to do"

"Okay then, if you say so Mario"

After chilling out in the living room for a while, they both got dressed into their Santa costumes and went outside into the back garden, where a custom made sleigh was seen sitting under the roof of the shed, they had both modified it with rocket engines and painted it in their own colours

"It looks amazing" said Mario in delight

"I'm happy with it too" replied Luigi

Mario and Luigi both looked at it for sometime, and then they both turned to each other with a confident look on their faces, ready to face the task.

Let's get this show on the road, Luigi"

Luigi nodded in return, and they both hopped onto the sleigh and put the sack of presents in the back seat, secured so that they wouldn't fly away in the wind. They got the engine running soon afterwards, and now everything was good to go.

They both hopped onto the sleigh and Mario started the ignition key, which caused the rockets to start up, glowing all of the way and the brothers were suddenly boosted into the snowy winter sky in a matter of seconds

Mario and Luigi looked around in amazement as they saw the snowstorm moving around them, snow was falling in all directions and it was beginning to engulf their sleigh as well, but fortunately the rockets were keeping the snow away from the engines so all was good for them.

"This is amazing, Mario!" shouted Luigi in excitement

"I'm enjoying it too, Luigi!' Mario shouted back

Both of them soon changed the direction of the sleigh so that it was to go lower below the clouds, and the sleigh soon descended from the sky and was now free from the massive snowstorm, and the brothers both witnessed the Mushroom Kingdom from below and it was a wonderful sight.

All of the fields were blanketed with thick white snow, and the houses were covered too, but their decorations were shining multiple colours in the night. A few animals were visible playing around in the snow nearby but they weren't bothered by the sudden appearance of the Mario brother's sleigh.

"Here it is Luigi, our first stop" said Mario

They stopped at a small row of houses located outside of the town square, in a relatively quiet area. The decorations were well designed and were creative as well, shining in all their glory. Mario and Luigi both grabbed the present sack and hopped out of the sleigh, ready to ascend into the first house

"Well here we go, Mario" said Luigi nervously "I hope we don't wake them up, because that would be a disaster for us"

"It will be a fine, Luigi" replied Mario with confidence in his voice "I'm perfectly sure they will still be asleep, and besides we are both Santa, so nothing he does can wake up the sleeping children"

Mario and Luigi both ascended down the chimney into the house, which they managed to do quietly thanks to both perfecting their stealth techniques while out on adventures. They looked around and saw that the living room was empty, and there was a massive Christmas tree in the middle along with some milk and cookies on the counter

"That's a real nice tree they have" said Mario in amazement

The brothers both proceeded to put some of the presents under the tree, and then consumed the milk and cookies before leaving a note of gratitude. They then headed back outside and proceeded to do the same for the next few houses.

It went well, but on the last house Luigi accidentally bumped into the wall and caused a little toad to wake up, who then went downstairs to investigate. It resulted in Mario acting as Santa to please the boy and then went back upstairs to bed satisfied that he would be getting the presents he so rightfully deserved.

After getting them done, Mario and Luigi both headed back onto the sleigh and took off, this time heading towards the town square of the Mushroom Kingdom, where they would deliver the majority of the presents since that place was the most special to them.

"Well that went a really well" said Luigi happily

"Indeed, but we have now arrived at our final destination" replied Mario

They had now descended into the town square, and it was a marvellous sight to see. All of the houses had many nice and creative decorations all glowing in the snowy night, while the main spectacle was the massive Christmas tree in the centre, shining brightly and covered with decorations and multicoloured tinsel.

Mario and Luigi both stared at the tree in amazement and wonder, but both were soon snapped back to reality as they had to finish delivering all the presents. They grabbed the sack and hopped out of the sleigh, and now started to pile all of the remaining presents down the tree with the other presents placed there by the townsfolk.

Once they had finished, they both hopped back onto the sleigh and observed the sight. All of the presents were stacked together under the tree, neatly designed and in perfect condition. The Christmas tree had now began to glow more brighter than before, a signal that Santa had arrived and delivered all of the presents to the residents

"It looks so amazing….." Mario and Luigi both said together

After watching the tree for sometime, they both took off and headed back home to get a good nights' sleep, since the present delivering had made them both exhausted and they needed to get some rest soon enough to heal themselves and feel better.

The Mario brothers were soon back at their home in a few minutes, and they headed inside, got back into their pyjamas and headed into their bed, where the warmth comforted them almost immediately. It was an amazing but busy night for both of them and they were looking forward to how the morning came…..

* * *

It was now the morning. Mario awoke from his sleep and got out of bed, ready to face Christmas Day. He opened the curtains and saw that the snowstorm had stopped, but its power caused the entire fields to be completely covered with white snow, like it had now become a second Frappe Snowland.

Mario stared for a few seconds before going over to wake his brother up.

"Luigi, wake up" said Mario as he patted the covers

"Oh….Good Morning, Mario" replied Luigi, still sleepy

"It's a Christmas Day, Luigi, let's a go downstairs and see what presents we got"

"Right behind you"

Mario and Luigi headed downstairs to the living room, and they were greeted with an amazing sight. There was a load of presents underneath their Christmas tree, some were really large while most of them were medium size. It was a spectacular view for them to be witnessing right at this moment.

"Oh wow…" both of them said in complete awe

They stared at the presents for a few moments before going over to them and sorting them out. Mario and Luigi both got the equal amount of presents and some of them were to be shared between them both. Mario noticed an envelope on top of the largest present, and after opening it realised it was a letter, and proceeded to read it with Luigi.

_Dear Mario and Luigi_

_Thank you both for defending the Mushroom Kingdom from the threats of Bowser and his empire over the many years of existence and rescuing the Princess as well. It is now Christmas time and as a token of our gratitude, we have presented you both with these presents to show you that we are all forever grateful for your heroic efforts. Enjoy them and have a Merry Christmas._

Mario and Luigi were amazed at how the residents cared about them so much and treated them as heroes after all of their efforts to keep them safe from hostile enemies and especially Bowser, but this was a significant effort. The brothers turned to each other with a smile on their faces.

"Merry Christmas, Mario"

"Merry Christmas, Luigi"

They both turned to look outside at the snowy winter sky once more, enjoying the festive time together. Christmas was peace, love and joy and they had spread the holiday spirit to everyone in the Kingdom, and they had now been rewarded preciously.

Christmas was the true best holiday for them…..


End file.
